1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor device to be employed in an electronic circuit, and more particularly to an inductor array comprising a plurality of inductor elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an inductor array which has a plurality of inductor elements in a magnetic body, crosstalk between adjacent inductor elements caused by their mutual magnetic coupling has been a big problem. For downsizing of the inductor array, external electrodes and inductor elements have to be arranged at a small pitch, and accordingly, the crosstalk occurring among the inductor elements becomes larger. Also, for an increase in the impedance, a magnetic body with a higher magnetic permeability has to be used, and thereby, the crosstalk occurring among the inductor elements becomes larger.